Letters to Quebec
by WammyBoysFTW
Summary: My OC Quebec is here! Write in to help her gain her freedom!
1. Intro

Hi! I'm Lea Bouchard though you might know me as Quebec! Canada said that if I manage to get 1000 letters from countries then I might become a country! I will also be accepting letters from states, provinces and fans but they won't count towards my goal. Hope to be hearing from you soon!

You heard Quebec! Write in! But try to keep the letters T!


	2. Toronto I

Yay! First letter!

* * *

><p>Hi Quebec!<p>

How are you?

Daddy really said he'd give you independence? Have fun with it I guess...

Your Sister,

Mimi 'Toronto' Williams

….

Hi Toronto

I'm well ^^ and you?

He only said maybe but I hope I will

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	3. Portugal I

Ola Quebec!

Como estas? I just wanted to ask you why you wanted to become your own

country. Somein Europe have poor economies and I honestly do not think you

will be able to support yourself.

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

….

Dear Portugal,

I'm well, and you?

I don't want to just be a province, especially a Canadian province. I don't have anything against him, he's just so invisible and sometimes ends up dragging me into it.

I'll be fine! I have the 2nd best economy of all the Canadian provinces ^^

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	4. Portugal II

Dear Quebec,

Still, many countries probably won't consider you a country. Plus, there's always France to consider out there...

I feel bad for Canada! Everyone ignores him. Still, I havven't really explored the land since the 1500s. How is it in Quebec anyway?

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

….

Dear Portugal,

But at least I'll be an official country! And I think I can deal with France, _Austria _can beat him up

And when they can see him they always think he's America.

Nothing really big is going on

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	5. Portugal III

Dear Quebec,

If Hungary beats up Austria daily, I doubt he will be able to defend you very

well. Try Germany maybe.

I also don't think England will be very pleased with you leaving Canada. I

doubt America will care though.

….

Dear Portugal,

I meant that if Austria can beat him up then anyone can.

America might start calling me his 'Freedom buddy' XD

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	6. Toronto II

I'm fine, thank you.

Well, hope you get what you want.

From,

M. Williams

….

Dear Toronto,

That's good ^^

I can't wait to be a country

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	7. Portugal IV

Dear Quebec,

Ai caraigo. Se ele chama-te isso...

And if Austria beats him up again, then I'll have to pay him a visit. Unless

Russia is there...

Wouldn't France or England care if you become your own independent nation?

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

….

Dear Portugal,

It would be annoying XD

I don't think Austria has reason to try beating up anyone right now, except maybe Prussia.

They might, I'm not sure exactly how they'd react though.

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	8. Portugal V

Dear Quebec,

So who would you have as allies if you did become independent?

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

….

Dear Portugal,

I know I would try to help Sealand and though he's annoying probably America, he is a powerful country

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	9. Portugal VI

Dear Quebec,

What about Cuba? xD

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

….

Dear Portugal,

I don't really know him that well

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	10. Portugal VII

Dear Quebec,

Well, he beats up your brother a lot _

Anyway, do you think you can stand the G8 meetings?

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

….

Dear Portugal,

He does, but that's just cause he thinks he's America

From what Canada has told me they sound crazy but they should be fun ^^

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	11. Portugal VIII

Dear Quebec,

Yeah if you enjoy annoyance and France groping you. I swear, if he touches me

again...

Anyway, like I said before, I don't think many nations would think your a

nation. Plus, if they did, Sealand would have a fit.

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

….

Dear Portugal,

France was never like that with me when I was little, I wonder why

XD He probably would

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	12. Portugal IX

Dear Quebec,

Now that is quite a shock. At least England won't make fun of you for being a

girl navigator.

TRNC wouldn't though. He's nice :D

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

~*~Q~*~

Dear Portugal,

I don't really get it either, I've heard all about how he behaves but he's never been like that around me

Yeah, and at least he's recognized as a country by someone ^^

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

**A/N: Apperently FF is having problems with reviews so just send me your letters via PM. Merci~!**


	13. Portugal X

Dear Quebec,

You are one lucky girl. I can never go through France (the country) without

him groping me once. Which is why my sister (Brazil) beat the living shit out

of him so often.

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

~*~Q~*~

Dear Portugal,

Though now he gropes me whenever he sees me. He even tries to get me to strip!

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	14. Portugal XI

Dear Quebec,

Don't worry, he does that to Sychelles also. Just trip him or something.

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

~*~Q~*~

Dear Portugal,

I bet he does XD I wonder what exactly's wrong with him

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	15. Portugal XII

Dear Quebec,

He's French, it's in his blood. I still hate him for the Napoleonic Wars. If

it wasn't for him, I would still have Brazil. T_T

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

~*~Q~*~

Dear Portugal

XD True true. Doesn't everyone hate him for the Napoleonic Wars? I'm kinda surprised Italy doesn't, I heard about what France did to the Holy Roman Empire.

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	16. Bavaria I

Servus Lea,

wow! Freilich I'm always willing to help other countries (re)gain their

independence. We're kind of fellows in misery, I guess.

That stupid Prussian Noagalzuzla forced me to join the German Empire in 1871

and I am stuck with my annoying brothers ever since. They are driving me up

the wall! And they don't even understand my wonderful language/dialect! I

guess the latter is the same thing for you, isn't it?

Pfiadi, Bayern (Bavaria) - Germany's MOST awesome big brother

Translations:

Servus - typical Bavarian greeting

freilich - of course

Noagalzuzla - Bavarian insult: someone who drinks the flat rest of beer in a

beer mug

Pfiadi - Bavarian for "bye"

~*~Q~*~

Dear Bavaria,

Thanks for the help ^^

Only New Brunswick, Northwest Territories, Yukon and Nunavut speak French and Ontario knows it but never uses it, everyone else doesn't bother to learn it.

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	17. Bavaria II

Servus Lea,

Very smart of Ontario. I also had to learn French, because I was allied to

France serval times (and this arrogant guy wouldn't even try to learn

German... let alone Bavarian). But just like Ontario I don't like to speak it.

Although to my horror I had to realize that all the time with the Franzmann

influenced some words of my language... one more thing my stupid brother makes

fun of.

Have you already worked out a plan for your independence? Or are you just

awaiting the letters by now?

Pfiadi, Bavaria

~*~Q~*~

Dear Bavaria,

I forced him to learn it XD

I'm starting my plans soon, I still have lots of letters to go ^^

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	18. Arcadia I

Quebec,

How is it going Brother, it's me, Acadia.

I heard you got hit by some flooding earlier this year, you alright? You didn't

wet your pants in bed like when you were a kid did you? On an unrelated note,

I love being the oldest after dad, I know everything about you and the rest. I

know where you and Ontario meet at night, I know why PEI has multiple

personalities, and I know what gender Manitoba is, hahahahahahaha.

Anyway, hope to see you soon.

From, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.

~*~Q~*~

Dear Acadia

*Sigh* How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a girl, maybe you'd be able to remember if you visited more

I'm doing much better ^^

*Rolls eyes* You really like going on and on about that

W-what! Me and Ontario don't meet at night *Nervous laughter*

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	19. Arcadia II

Quebec,

I know your not a girl, I called you one when you where still small because

honestly, you where to young for anyone to know.

And I know all about you and Ontario, everyone in the family does. You and her

are just like Ottawa and Gatineau, we can see in your eyes the hate you have,

the love you have, the love that you hate, and the hate that you love (poetry

fail :P) for each other.

But I don't judge, hell, go for it, me and Beatrice (New Brunswick) started

and the only regret we have is not starting sooner. Although, it's easier for

us because I'm part of her province though.

And about your independence, are you sure you want it, you seem like your all

bark and no bite, you had the chance twice after all and both times you said

no, and hell you just voted for the NDP now. I could never understand you

little brother.

P.S. If you do get independence, no, I will not join you, I'm happy right

where I am.

~*~Q~*~

*Facepalm* I AM a girl!

Wh- I- we- I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

*Facepalm*

I want independence! I want it!

I never asked you to join me

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	20. Arcadia III

Quebec,

Wait if your a girl, and Ontario is a girl, then... ok...

I had no idea you swung that way little sister. But wait, how do you two...

you know what, never mind, I don't want to know.

Anyway, how was I supposed to know you where a girl? You don't dress or act

like one, and I'm not sure if you noticed by I've been busy lately, not to

mention I'm 400 years old, some details slip by me every now and again.

And if you get your independence, where does that leave you and Ontario?

You'll be a part of different countries, and before you continue to deny it, I

have it all on tap, even Manitoba and BC know about you two. But if you want

to be a country fine, go ahead, it's not like dad or uncle Al will let you, no

matter what they say.

~*~Q~*~

Dear Arcadia,

Yeah, because the fact that your sister is NOT a guy slips peoples mind all the time

Shut up

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	21. Portugal XIII

Dear Quebec,

Bleh, no wonder he lost. Estupido...

Anyway, how's it going? Seu que tinha violencia ali.

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

~*~Q~*~

Dear Portugal,

He is an idiot

Things are fine, though Arcadia's really annoying me

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	22. Arcadia IV

Quebec,

Well, someone's moody, is it your time of the month? Maybe you should visit

Ontario, she'll calm you down.

~*~Q~*~

Dear Arcadia,

*Glare*

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	23. Arcadia V

Quebec,

You can glare at me all you want, it won't change anything.

~*~Q~*~

Dear Arcadia,

Why must you be so obnoxious?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	24. Arcadia VI

3 reasons: I'm board, I'm French and I'm a man, that's why.

~*~Q~*~

Dear Arcadia,

Find some other way to entertain yourself, you're annoying me

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	25. Portugal XIV

Dear Quebec,

Want me to beat him up?

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

~*~Q~*~

Dear Portugal,

Yes, please

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	26. USA I

Dear Quebec,

Want to join the United States of America? We have cookies! :3

~USA (Miss Nala)

~*~Q~*~

Dear USA,

No, now shut up

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	27. Bavaria III

Servus Lea,

some countries (myself included) plan to found a little "my brother is getting

on my nervs and I want my independence (back)!" self-help group (we'll have to

find a better title, I guess... xD).

Scotland, Corsica, Basque, Catalonia, Kosovo, Texas and some others are

joining as well. Are you interested? We have a lot of Bavarian beer and

Scotish Whiskey, too.

Pfiadi, Bavaria

~*~Q~*~

Dear Bavaria,

I'm in! Sounds like a great idea for a club!

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	28. Portugal XV

Dear Quebec,

Ok, done. I beat him up. Or, well, my sister did. I unfortunately did not have

the pleasure to do so because I had to go to a meeting.

-Portugal (Amelia Ferreira)

~*~Q~*~

Dear Portugal,

Thank you ^^ Hopefully he won't be bothering me anytime soon

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	29. Bavaria IV

Servus Lea,

great! We'll meet at one of my wonderful biergärten. I'll send you an

invitation in the next few days.

I'm looking forward to our first club meeting.

Pfiadi, Bavaria

~*~Q~*~

Dear Bavaria,

I can't wait ^^

See you then

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	30. Prussia I

Yo Lea,

I need help

i have a crush on a certain pasta loving italian, but he might like my bruder,

what should i do to get his love with out being shot by West or Romano.

amazingly awesome Gilbert

~*~Q~*~

Dear Prussia,

Um… I personally think you should just give up. I'm pretty sure that if you try anything you _will _be shot

Maybe you could try to find someone else

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	31. Prussia II

but i love him more than gilbird. every moment away from Feliciano is torture

i need help

DESPERATE!Prussia

~*~Q~*~

Mon dieu, this is going to be harder than I thought

Prussia, it will NEVER work out between you two

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	32. USA II

Dear Quebec,

What about we just become friends? -hands over cheeseburger- I have no idea

what you like, yet, since you are not a country, yet. But please accept this

as an apology?

With much concern, United States of America

~*~Q~*~

Dear America,

Of course we can be friends :) Though I don't like cheeseburgers, sorry.

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	33. USA III

Dear Quebec,

-huggles- Yay! Just don't let the rest know I am doing this -eyes states-

From, happy, Untied States of America

~*~Q~*~

Dear America,

Okay?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	34. Prussia III

Lea,

why not? is it because he is in love with Holy Rome, and west by default?

confused!Prussia

P.S: call me Gilbert or gill

~*~Q~*~

Dear Gil,

I don't know about Italy's feelings, I just know that you two together wouldn't work

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	35. USA IV

Dear Quebec,

America is always at war with itself, it is quite sad really. -shifty eyes-

From, United States of America

~*~Q~*~

Dear America,

That is sad :,(

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	36. USA V

Dear Quebec,

Well, I wish you good luck with becoming your own country! I consider you an

allied country already.

From, hopeful, United States of America

~*~Q~*~

Dear America,

Thank you ^^

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	37. Prussia IV

Lea,

you aren't even going to ask me aboutwhat I said when i said 'Holy Rome, and

west by default'?

awesome Gil

~*~Q~*~

Dear Gil,

No. I have a feeling that you'll just start 'awesomely' ranting I'll get a migrane

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	38. Prussia V

lea,

HRE is still alive. connect the dots.

Gil

~*~Q~*~

Gil,

I really don't care, it's not my business

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	39. Prussia VI

lea,

oh okay. I'm going to Mattie's house now ^.^

awesome gil

~*~Q~*~

Dear Gil,

And you're telling me this why?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	40. Prussia VII

lea,

well you are part of canada aren't you? i thought you would like to know and I am alittle drunk so..

AWESOME Gil

~*~Q~*~

Dear Gil,

Mon dieu, why are you drunk in the middle of the day?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	41. Prussia VIII

dunno

gil

~*~Q~*~

Dear Gil,

You need some professional help

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	42. Prussia IX

no I do not

I swear to drunk osifer I'm not god

Gil

~*~Q~*~

Dear Gil

Yes you do

I believe you mean I swear to god officer I'm not drunk. And I'm not an officer

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	43. Mexico I

Hello Latin island in an Anglo ocean

How have you been?

Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Mexico nice to meet you... so I

heard that you want to separate from Canada, Am I right?

Mexico

~*~Q~*~

Dear Mexico,

Hi :) I've been fine, and you?

Yep

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	44. Prussia X

I see a flying mint bunny!

Gil

~*~Q~*~

Did Dad give you any brownies?

Lea


	45. London I

Must have missed this one XD I'm sorry

* * *

><p>Dear Quebec,<p>

Hello lad, It's me London. How have you been?

Hey, did you know Mimi got a car from Italy? She asks Canada to buy her one, and it's manorfactored in Italy, so Italy gave it to her. Lucky. So you're trying to become a country? Good luck. I just hope Sealand doesn't find this, or else he'll try it too XD Daddy would not be pleased. Cheerio

signed,

Maria 'London' Kirkland

~*~Q~*~

Dear London,

Hi :) I'm fine, and you?

Really? Italy's so nice :)

Yep, I want to be independent.

England wouldn't, but then again since when have I wanted to make him happy? XD

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	46. Kumajiro I

Who are you, again?

~*~Q~*~

Mon dieu… I. am. Quebec. Why is it so hard for you to remember us?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	47. Arkansas I

QUEBEC!

I miss you, cousin! I haven't seen you since the christmas party! You better

come visit soon or I will kidnap you in the night~!

Did you ask nicely for you independence? If so, how manny times? Dad asked a

total of ninty three time. Each time Uncle England said no but he's a stubborn

jerk~

Beat the hell out of Tennesse,

Arkansas

~*~Q~*~

Dear Arkansas,

Have I really not visited since Christmas? I'll be sure to visit soon

Yes, I did ask nicely, I asked 53 times. Did Uncle Al really have to ask 93 times? Iggy can be stubborn XD

Why?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	48. Arkansas II

QUEBEC

You better~! I get lonely down here.

Yeah! I usually give up after ten "no"s! When is Uncle not stubborn!

Nevermind I did it~,

Arkansas

~*~Q~*~

I'm in the car right now, I should be there soonish

I can be stubborn to XD He's the most stubborn country I know

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	49. Arkansas III

Must've forgotten to post this... well here it is now!

* * *

><p>YAAAY~~~~~~!<p>

Give it a try~! Even Uncle Canada has to give up some time. Just know that

when and if you gain independence, We states will support you~!

IKR! One of these days, he'll soften up! I just know it!

See you soon!

Arkansas

~*~Q~*~

Dear Arkansas,

Yep, I just have to be more stubborn than him!

I certainly hope he does, he can be so annoying

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	50. Arkansas IV

Quebec,

I think he won't give you indamapendence because then he won't be the second

largest country anymore...be super stubborn!

So what else is goin on? :3 I kinda...dead for a week so I may have missed

something.

He may seem annoying but he wll get better. He's only like that cuz he

cares..i think...maybe...idk :P

I just found a wolf cub~~~! I am so naming him Jaggers! He is just so cute~!

*bullet hole through paper* Damnit. Ignore that.

I think I see you!

Arkansas

~*~Q~*~

Dear Arkansas,

XD I bet that is his reasoning, he doesn't want Uncle Al/China to pass him XD

Not much really, though I recently got a pet kitten

It's a possibility… or maybe not XD

Aw~! You should send me pictures!

Okay?

Yep! I just turned onto your street

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	51. Arkansas V

Quebec,

True. I don't see why they make a big deal about about who is bigger.

I'll send you pictures of Jaggers if you sent me pic of the kitteh~!

To save time, i'll hand this to you when you walk in~!

:3

Arkansas

~*~Q~*~

Dear Arkansas,

It's all about who's _bigger_ XD

I have her with me right now

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	52. Arkansas VI

I think Jaggers could use a play mate... They look so cute~~~!

Would you like a pumpkin cookie? I made it with the ingredeance I found in my

garden~!

Have you ever seen a green maple leaf? because I found some growing in my

garden...

Marianne "Arkansas" Jones

P.s. How come your last name isn't Williams?

~*~Q~*~

They are so cute!

Cookie! Yes please

Aren't all maple leaves green?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

p.s. I changed it :)


	53. Arkansas VII

I've had this written and saved on my computer for who knows how long XD Why didn't I post it?

* * *

><p>Well yeah but I don't have a maple tree in my garden, Lea...<p>

A little concerned,

Marianne "Arkansas" Jones

~*~Q~*~

That is weird

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	54. Ontario I

YOU ALWAYS DO THIS QUEBEC!

I LOVE YOU! LOVEEEEE YOUUUUU! YOUUUUU! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU! WE (THE ENTIRE

COUNTRY) LOVE YOU!

But you just want to leave us. Leave me.

We give you everything! We give you all we can- but it means nothing

apparently! It hurts yo. It. Hurts.

Why do you wish to leave us so?

Your an ass.

And don't think I don't know that you call me a block-head behind my back.

I know all your secrets.

Drowning myself in the glory that is Poutine-

Love,

Your bro

who-is-the-best-and-totally-not-sobbing-himself-to-sleep-at-night-over-the-idea-of-you-leaving-the-family

Ontario.

~Q~

Dear Ontario,

You could join me in becoming independent

All my secrets? Prove it

Lea "Quebec" Bouchard


	55. Arkansas VIII

..well, whatever.

Hey! Me and Theodore(Tenness) are on a quest to create the altamate alkahallic  
>drink! Using a variety of they world's favorite drink. Wanna help?<p>

...Where did Jaggers go?...

Marianne "Arkansas" Jones

~*~Q~*~

Sure, I'd love to help

I don't know, Lys is gone too

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard


	56. Arkansas IX

Most of you probably know about FF removing letter fics. I will still continue on here but I'm also on letterstoworld. proboards. com

* * *

><p>AWESOME! But I'm warning you; last time we tried that, we broke gravity. It<p>

was fun.

Let us search for our furry friends! You check the front yard and I wil check

my garden!

Marianne "Arkansas" Jones

~Q~

How do you break gravity?

Okay! There's an owl on top of your house, did you know that?

Lea "Quebec" Bouchard


	57. Arkansas X

Dude. I didn't properly measure the amout of alcohol in the drink and after

three sipps... gravity went CCCRRAAACK! And that's how I broke gravity!

That's a sign of knowledge! Sweet~! Wait...was it silver?

Marianne

~Q~

Really?

It's a snowy owl and it's eyes are really blue, I can see them from here

Lea


	58. Arkansas XI

True story. It was fun.

...it's a sign, Lea...

Marianne

~Q~

It must've been

It is?

Lea "Quebec" Bouchard


	59. Manitoba I

Quebec,

Seriously? Writing letters for your independence? I doubt dad would be stupid

enough to actually be serious. He's probably just trying to mess with your

head.

Take the advice from the friendly one and get him back for it.

Liam Andrews - or to you un-knowing people,

Friendly Manitoba.

~Q~

Oui, I am. And he is serious! You're not being very friendly right now

Lea "Quebec" Bouchard


	60. Arkansas XII

There is a rumor that everyone has something that guides or protects them. Sometimes ittts another person or a material object but us states have animals. The owl is mine...but it usually appears when something bad is about to happen. and not just anything, i mean "theres gonna be another world war" kinda bad... i wonder what it wats to tell us...

I am on my way,

Marianne

~Q~

…Scary…

Lea


	61. Arkansas XIII

...yes it is.

My little feathered friend says a Russia this way comes and that he is not

happy...

Hey, Lea. !

I found our furry friend by the way! :D

Marianne

~Q~

D: What does he want with us! Why is he angry!

Yay~ Hide them inside

Lea


	62. Arkansas XIV

i may have said something...

I got Jaggers! Grab the kitty and the pumpkin cookies! WE MUST FLEE!

Getting in the car,

Marianne

~Q~

What did you say?

Okay! I have Lys! Fleeing!

Lea


	63. BC I

Bonjour Quebec,

what with all the talk about you leaving us? have you become a separatist

again? i thought we were done with all that 'i wanna be inependent' and sh*t.

Later,

Katherine Margret British Colombia Williams

P.S. and if u left us, who's there to play hockey against in the east coast?

cuz like all the other teams suck!

~Q~

Dear BC,

I'm gonna give up on my dreams!

Lea "Quebec" Bouchard

P.S. Idk


	64. Arkansas XV

...don't worry about it...

Mississippi will hide us! Or I will take the Mississippi river from him! If

possible, can you call our dads? This is not something we can handle alone...

Marianne

~Q~

Okay.

I'm calling them right now

Lea


	65. Manitoba II

Dearest Quebec,

If dad says he's serious, then, um...just make sure he's not joking, a'ight?

It would kinda be like him to tease, y'know?

So how are things going for the letters 'n stuff anyway? I'm sure all of us

province sand territories would like to know if you're leaving us. Like a

traitor. Not like you are one. Haha.

See? I can be plenty friendly when I want to.

Friendly Manitoba.

~Q~

Dear Manitoba,

I know he's not joking, I can tell when he is

28 out of 1000! Only 972 more!

It seems rather forced

Lea "Quebec" Bouchard


	66. Arkansas XVI

If you want, I could drop you off at your house. Then i can deal with Russia

without putting you in danger...

Yay!

Marianne

~Q~

I'm fine, I can hold my own if need be

Lea


End file.
